You're My Brother and My Best Friend 'Kay?
by squashedstarkid
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are married with kids. One day their daughter comes crying to Kurt, upset her older brother yelled at her. Why's her brother so upset? Future Klaine.


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Kurt and Blaine, just the kids.**

This was inspired by my friend Rachel who wanted me to write a future Klaine fic. I present to you, the story.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting on the couch flipping through channels after a long day of work. Just as he was settling on a TV show he heard the pattering of little feet running down the stairs. Turning around I saw my daughter running down in tears, "Kaylie, honey, what's wrong?"<p>

The little girl climbed up onto her daddy's lap, "He yelled at me again Daddy."

"Oh sweetheart, come here." I pulled her up against my chest, cradling the little five year old in my arms.

Running my hand through her hair I tried to calm her down. Softly underneath my breath I began singing 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow', her favorite song. As I had reached the chorus for the second time, the door clicked. Kaylie's little head perked up and a small smile fell across her face, "Dad, you're back."

Blaine walked over to the couch and kissed his husband softly, "Hey baby ho- Kaylie, honey, what's wrong?"

Cuddling her closer to his chest, Kurt kissed the top of her head, "Charlie yelled at her again."

Sighing Blaine reached down lifting the little girl up into his arms, hugging her closely, "We're gonna go talk to Charlie okay? We're gonna fix this my little angel."

Kaylie let out a soft smile as she hugged her Dad tightly. The two of them headed up the stairs to the playroom with Kurt closely behind. Pushing the door open Blaine with his daughter in his arms and Kurt stepped into the room. They found Charlie sitting in a beanbag chair reading a book.

Kurt leaned up against the wall nearby his son Charlie, "Hey you, care to explain why you made your sister cry?"

Charlie looked up at his Daddy for a moment before bringing his eyes right back down to his book. Kaylie sniffled in Blaine's arms and turned into his chest. Running his hand through her hair Blaine looked down at Charlie, "Charlie, answer him."

Once again the boy looked up at both his fathers, glaring and went straight back to his book. Bending down to sit on the floor next to his son, Blaine sighed, sitting Kaylie in his lap, "Look, Charlie, if something's bothering you so much that you have to yell at your four year old sister, you know you can tell us right?"

Charlie looked up at his two dads biting his lip, as his chest moved up and down he blinked a few times, "I just… I haven't been having a very good week at school."

Kurt sat down on the floor next to his husband and daughter, "What's wrong Charlie?"

"The boys at school, they," He sniffled as he let tears fall down his face, "they make fun of me. They call me names. I… I don't like it."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances for a moment. Turning to Kaylie Blaine smiled brightly at her, "Kaylie, honey, would you mind going to your room for a bit so we can talk to Charlie alone?"

Nodding her little head, Kaylie climbed off her Daddy's lap and walked out of the room and down the hall. Kurt stood up for a moment, closing the door before sitting back down with Blaine and Charlie. Taking Blaine's hand in Kurt's he squeezed it tightly. Charlie breathed in deeply and covered his face in his hands.

"Charlie, what did they call you?" Blaine asked, taking hold of his son's hand and removing them from his face.

His mumbled under his breath through the sniffles, "Fag. Queer. Fairy."

Blaine let his jaw drop as he listened to the words coming out of his son's mouth. Reaching forward to take his son's hand he held it close to his heart as he scooted closer, "Oh Charlie."

"Dad, I… I just ran into the bathroom and started crying. I didn't want to hear it. It's not like I could help that James' ass looked so good in those pants. I had to stare and smile."

Kurt let out a soft smile at the thought of his fourteen year old son being gay. But he knew that at this moment, a smile wasn't the right thing. Moving over next to his son he took his other hand, "Charlie, you know it's perfectly okay to be gay right?"

Now full on bawling Charlie looked up at Kurt, "All those boys kept telling me that I made the wrong decision and that I'd be damned to hell for it. They told me no one would ever love me because I was a… I was a… fucking fairy."

Blaine pulled his son close to him in a hug, "It's okay honey. Both your father and I went through the same thing. It's all a part of life."

"You need to know sweetheart, that your father and I are always here to listen and that it's not a decision. You can't help it. You just have to learn to be strong and be proud of who you are. Don't let anyone tell you you're worthless, ever. You're not. To us, you're the best son we could ever ask for and we'll always love you."

Wiping a tear from his eye, Charlie looked over at his Daddy, "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Charlie." Kurt responded.

Pulling away from Blaine's embrace Charlie looked into his eyes, "I just don't want to be the loser who likes guys and is shunned from everything I want to do."

"You won't be. You just need to be proud. Is there anyone else you might have talked to about this?" Blaine asked calmly.

Nodding slowly Charlie let out a soft smile, "Amy. She was sitting outside the bathroom when I finally came out. She just pulled me into a hug and told me that she understood what it felt like."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked tilting his head to the side.

"Amy said she liked girls about a few months ago. And when she first met me, she knew I was gay and we've been friends ever since. She helped me Daddy, but it still hurt. I don't want the guys to think of me that way. I want to be their friends."

"We know baby, we know." Blaine said making circles in his son's hand.

"Dad? Do you think there's a way I can make the guys like me? I mean like just be my friend?" Charlie asked hopeful.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other for a moment, exchanging glances, wondering what to say to him. Kurt pursed his lips and smiled softly, "Charlie, what's your favorite thing in the world to do?"

"I love to act and I love football."

"I say, be the best you can at those, and show the world that no matter who you love that you can be amazing. I've seen you play football, you're the best kicker they've ever had and you're only in middle school. If you prove to your team that you're worthy of being part of it, in no time they'll appreciate you." Blaine explained.

"Yes, there may be times when they'll be hesitant because they don't want you to look at them when they're changing or anything of that sort, but all you have to do is assure them that you won't and explain that just because you're gay that doesn't mean you're going to be looking at every guy with fascination." Kurt continued.

"And with your acting, prove to the world your strengths. Show them through your voice and emotions that you're just like anyone else. You may like men, but you're still a person, and you always will be." Blaine smiled.

Charlie wiped the tears from his eyes, "You think so?"

"Nah, I know so. Trust me sweetie, we've been through it all. You're going to turn out just fine. And talk to Amy if you have any questions during the day, she'd probably be glad to help you." Kurt smiled.

"We're always here for you too. We love you Charlie, so much. And so does Kaylie." Blaine said.

"She actually clapped and hugged me when I yelled at her. I told her that the boys at school laughed at me because I liked a guy. She got really happy. And then I yelled at her because I thought it was wrong for her to be happy." Charlie explained.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, putting their hands over their hearts. How cute. Kurt stood up and walked over to the door, "Charlie, she may be young and not understand but I can tell you this now, besides us, she's going to be your number one supporter. And when she gets older, she's going to love having you to check out guys with."

Charlie chuckled, "Can you go get her, so I can hug her and tell her I love her?"

Just nodding Kurt left the room for a moment. Blaine looked over at his son, "I'm proud of you, did you know that? You're sitting here talking to someone about it, you're getting it all out. I never did that. I just ran."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Was your father as sweet to you as you are to me?" Charlie asked, wondering.

Blaine shook his head, "No. He beat me and called me names. He hated me. I couldn't be like that to my son. Besides, I understand what you're going through. I think that helps a lot"

Charlie nodded and reached forward to hug his Dad. Holding him tight he let tears fall slowly down his cheeks, glad his parents understood. The door opened a moment later with Kurt standing there, holding Kaylie's little hand. His sister had a bright smile on her face, grinning over at him. She let go of Kurt's hand and walked over to her brother.

"Charlie, I love you. You're my brother and my best friend, 'kay?" Kaylie said.

A bright smile fell across Charlie's face as he looked down at his little sister standing there. Breaking away from his Dad's hug he pulled his sister into a tight embrace, "I love you too baby sister. You're my best friend too."

Kurt and Blaine scooted close to each other, squeezing each other's hands, looking deep into each other's eyes with bright smiles on their faces. They knew exactly what each other was thinking. They were both proud of the family they had. Everyone was so supportive and from now on Blaine and Kurt knew that Charlie would be okay in the house to be who he was. He had people to listen to him and who understood him.

He was in good hands. Kaylie pulled away and bounced up and down, "Let's go play outside. Come Charlie, come!"

She grabbed her big brother's hand and dragged him out of the playroom and outside into the backyard. Kurt and Blaine followed them, standing on the porch holding each other in a hug. Gazing into each other's eyes they just looked, wondering how they ever got so lucky. Kurt pushed the curls out of Blaine's eyes, "We did good honey."

"You bet, beautiful."

"I love you Blaine Anderson-Hummel."

"I love you too Kurt Anderson-Hummel."

The two looked out into the backyard at their two children, happily running around and sliding on the slide, swinging on the swings. They were happy. Life would be hard, that was a fact, but they'd get through it together. The Anderson-Hummels, were going to be okay. They had understanding, love and compassion. They were definitely going to be just fine.

* * *

><p>Awww :)<p>

~ xActDanceWritex


End file.
